


Hey Hyuk?

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Just a cute little story I based off of a cute little drawing. Confessions before debut.





	Hey Hyuk?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was completely inspired by AskSuJuCouples. The artist of that blog kindly gave me permission to use their picture as inspiration.

In the entire lineup of twelve, there wasn't one person who wasn't nervous.

Jungsu – Leeteuk, Hyukjae corrected himself – was nervously taking peeks out into the audience, smiling a little and chatting with the camera operator and PDs. Sungmin bounced nervously in front of him and he was about to shyly ask for another hug from his favorite hyung to calm his fraying nerves when he felt a familiar pair of arms slip around his waist, under his jacket and a chin land on his shoulder.

“Donghae,” he hissed, looking nervously at the many cameras around.

Donghae huffed a laugh and just held him tighter. “Nervous?”

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. Of all the dumb things Donghae had asked him, this one ranked right up there. “No,” he sarcastically replied, in the vain hope that Donghae would let him go before anyone saw them. “I'm the epitome of calm and serenity.”

Donghae smiled, seemingly unaffected by the sarcasm, and shifted even closer. “Liar. You're nervous.”

“Of course I'm nervous, Donghae!” Hyukjae could almost feel his body twitching from all of the nerves. Sungmin turned his head just a bit, glancing at them, smiling a little when he saw Donghae practically snuggled up to Hyukjae's back, then turned his attention back towards the front of the group.

“Jesus, Donghae, let me go,” Hyukjae hissed, feeling the blood starting to rush to his cheeks.

Donghae pouted as he looked up. “But Hyukkie, I'm nervous too and just being able to touch you is calming me down.”

His face was going to catch fire for certain.

“Besides, I have to tell you something,” Donghae whispered in his ear.

He couldn't help the shiver. Donghae knew exactly how sensitive his ears were, and the younger certainly liked to run his fingers over them lightly or whisper words right across them when they were alone in their shared room – which was quite often considering their third roommate, Siwon, stayed with his parents most nights. He'd heard rumors that after they debuted, the company was going to have them move out of the cramped trainee dorms that they were in to one with more space for all of them.

“Do you have to tell me now? Can't it wait until after we get off stage?”

“Nope! I'm too hyper and nervous and I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

The soft words were meant for his ears only, yet Hyukjae was pretty certain that Donghae had just shouted them across the room. Donghae told everyone that he loved them all of the time – it was almost standard that the phrase would be heard at least five times during practice – but the _way_ Donghae had just said them made the blush bloom in all of its dubious color on his cheeks, and he was at a total loss for words. Donghae just snuggled closer, squeezing Hyukjae's waist.

“I love you, Hyukjae,” he whispered again.

Hyukjae knew that he should shake Donghae off of him, and just give the rote response of 'Of course you do,' but his voice was frozen. Then he felt the insistent press against his ass. “Is that what I think it is?”

Oh thank God that Sungmin was leaning forward and chatting with Hankyung and their microphones weren't turned on yet.

Donghae giggled. “Yep. You already know what you do to me, Hyukkie.” Donghae's voice dropped a bit, and there was a puff of air across his ear.

“This really is _not_ helping me to calm down before we're debuting in a _matter of minutes_ ,” he hissed, feeling his face grow even warmer.

“But I really wanted to tell you that before we did debut,” Donghae continued, shifting his hips again, then laughed. “Relax, Hyukkie. I heard Jungsu hyung saying that there were a lot of our fans already there. It's going to be great!”

Hyukjae jumped as he felt Donghae's lips brush against his ear.

“Super Junior!” one of the PDs called. “You're up!”

“I love you,” Donghae whispered in his ear before pulling away. Hyukjae had no doubt that he would be hearing that phrase a lot more often.


End file.
